


eight nine thirteen

by elvenloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 8 - She’s missing, not dead.”9 - I ran in the direction of the scream.13 -  “I’m like 20% sure this plan will work. The other 80% means we could die horribly and violently, but honestly it’s a really solid plan.”





	eight nine thirteen

“I’m like 20% sure this plan will work. The other 80% means we could die horribly and violently, but honestly it’s a really solid plan.” I rolled my eyes at the Maximoff twin, peaking out from my current hiding place. 

“Shut up and pay attention, Pietro.” I absent-mindedly told him. “We have to find Wanda. What if…” I didn’t even want to think of the possibility of my best friend dying, especially since it was my fault she wasn’t here in the first place. 

Pietro was smart enough to tell how nervous I was, and he put his hand on my shoulder. 

“Hey, she’s missing, not dead.” He tried to smile but we both knew that both of us were borderline terrified. 

Suddenly, there was a scream that erupted atleast a quarter of a mile away and without thinking or even looking at Pietro, I ran in the direction of the scream. 


End file.
